In the prior art, there is known an electronic device, such as an image forming apparatus or a portable terminal, which preview-displays a plurality of images on a touch panel. In an image forming apparatus (one example of an electronic device), there is proposed a technique that enables a user to change the order of manuscript images by performing a swipe operation in which a finger is linearly moved while touching a touch panel.
However, if the number of manuscript images is large, it is sometimes the case that all the manuscript images cannot be preview-displayed within a touch panel. In order to enable a user to confirm the respective manuscript images under this circumstance, there is proposed a technique of scrolling images displayed on a touch panel. Specifically, there is proposed a technique in which, if a user linearly swipes his or her finger on a touch panel, images are scrolled in the movement direction of the finger.